Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Write the first paragraph of your article here. General Bugs (fix not yet released )When a rogue disarms a trap/picks a lock, only they get the experience. (fix not yet released) Minor typos in the tlk file. The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. You can't talk to your companions via right click-> talk. Neverwinter When you leave the crypts and are confronted by the guard, their death fires a journal that says Tan advices... and Kvas advises. There should be an actual conversation for this. (fix not released yet) Several general areas do not have the lock/trap experience script. The outside door to the Devannis estate. The door to Devannis' wife, the chest in her room. The main sewer door in the Nest. (fix not released yet) In Seicien's meeting with the thieves guild, you can't talk to her after the fight. Also she has no weapon in this fight. Also, several chests in the main area and wardrobes in the bedroom are usable, but empty. (fix not released yet) Devannis' tooth has a description that it is enchanted, but there is no enchantment on the tooth. (it should have +1 appraise) (fix not released yet) In the Devannis estate, there are many usable but empty wardrobes in his wife's room. (fix not released yet) In Hemlock's the traps have a very high DR, making disarming them very difficult. (fix not released yet) One square of the water in the sewer is a different level than the rest (screenshot, north of the injured elf) (fix not released yet) The sfx for the sewer is just annoying, replace. (fix not released yet) There is a walkmesh issue, unable to reach the room by iself in the kobold lair in the main sewer. (fix not released yet) The injured elf in the sewer has a type in his description, weilding? (fix not released yet) Seicien doesn't wield a weapon if you fight her, but drops one. (fix not released yet) Seicien was not difficult enough for the point you can turn on her. Up her difficulty. (fix not released yet) Zailyr and his pet in the crypts turn on the spawned monsters nearby, Their faction needs to be fixed so they don't do so. (fix not released yet) In the graveyard, just to the right of where you enter the area, there are some floating trees. (fix not released yet) In the Docks, by the gate at the east end of the area (where the Hellish Wolf is docked), there is a cart hanging a few feet off the ground. (fix not released yet) If you try sleight of hand to steal the Harborpass, it checks bluff instead. (fix not released yet) In conversation with Thirin Spiderslayer, one of the asides to Kvas uses <> to indicate the aside, instead of the [] used elsewhere. (fix not released yet) Some areas now have music, a result of their export into a new mod for fixing things... Also affects the area loadscreens..... (fix not released yet) The trap disarm script gives xp based on lock difficulty, not trap difficulty, and thus no xp is given for disarming traps on the ground. (fix not released yet) One tile in Vinadir's church is incorrect, missing pillars. Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Calimport Muzad City of Pros Halruaa/Riverbridge Ekkathys Other Areas (fix not released yet) The Cloven Mountains areas did not have the custom load tips. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter